1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector plug with canceling levers used at a time of connecting optical fibers, and relates to a multiple optical type connector plug with improved operability for attaching to and detaching from an adapter.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, this kind of optical connector plug is integrally provided with a latch for carrying out engagement with and disengagement from an adapter on an outer peripheral surface of a plug housing. The latch extends obliquely, so as to be away from an outer surface of the plug housing gradually, toward a rear end portion from a front end portion of the plug housing. In the case that the optical connector plug is attached to the adapter, the latch protrudes slightly at the rear end of the adapter. Further, at a time of detaching the optical connector plug from the adapter, the engagement is canceled by directly pushing down the latch by a fingertip.
Further, the optical connector plug may be independently provided with a latch canceling member engaged with the rear end portion of the latch at a main body frame side, whereby the engagement with the adapter is canceled by indirectly pushing down the latch via the latch canceling member.